A Padawan's Life: A Journal by Levna Gransha
by Lily J. Potter
Summary: Levna is a ten year old apprentice at the start. She writes in her private journal about her life at the Grand Temple. She becomes good friends with Anakin when he starts his training. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Entry One: 20:00:  
This is my first entry in this journal. Master Windu had disposed of it and I picked it out of the rubbish chute. After about two days of hard drive wiping in the Archives I am able to use this. Older apprentices would be able to do it in one day, but I'm ten so I had to wait for help. I can't use the hard drive wipers without help yet even though I have seen people do it since I was four. I like the Archives it always has people there. And you can hear stuff without getting in trouble! I listen too much At least that's what Master Windu says. Master Qui-Gon thinks that listening is fine for young ones it's the only way we learn. Come to think of it I should probably tell you what my name is and where I live otherwise you will think I'm strange. I'm Levna Gransha. I live at the Grand Jedi Temple on Courasant. I've lived here my whole life. Well except for about six months then I lived on Naboo. The Temple is my home though and the Jedi are my family. Just so you know Journal the Jedi are guardians of the Republic. I'm an apprentice. There are about three stages in the Order: apprentice, padawan, and Knight. Five if you separate them in to specific categories, but I usually don't. I'm lucky I'm here with the Jedi though I was born poor and would have died in a slum probably.. I still don't know what a slum is, but that is what the Archives say. I look up a lot of things there. I know all of my friends histories, most of the Masters, and all of the Council's. I have almost grown up in the archives you could say. I must stop because soon Master Dongo will come to make sure we're asleep. I was supposed to go to bed two hours ago!  
Entry Two: 19:00: I met the strangest boy today. He's ten too. I saw him as I was bringing water into the Council Chambers. There was a meeting today and I was to bring water and fill cups before it started. As I walked down the hall with the tray I passed Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan Obi-Wan. I think soon I will be referring to Obi-wan as a Master. They were talking to this boy as I passed. The boy was a little shorter than me and had sandy hair and tan skin from being in the sun, but he didn't wear padwan's clothes or apprentice clothes. Well as I came out of the Chambers from filling glasses and leaving the water jug. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan went in. The sandy haired boy was standing down by the door where I had first seen him. I went up to him and asked him what he was doing here. He said that he was going to become a Jedi Knight. I laughed at this and told him that he was too old and obviously hadn't been training at any of the temples. He got really cross at this and started to give me all these reasons for why he would be a Jedi . By partly listening I learened that his name is Anakin Skywalker, he's a former slave from Tatoonie, and that Master Qui-Gon says his midi-chlorian counts are high enough that he has to have Force abilities. I had to leave though because I knew that I had been slow and would be punished for straggling when I should be studying with the others. I don't think he will be accepted no one over five is ever taken ten is too old he would never catch up. Oh, yes, I was punished I now have clean the training supplies for the younglings after Master Yoda gives them lightsaber lessons. Master Billaba will watch me. I have to do this for two weeks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 3: 12:00:

I am two days into my punishment. I didn't write yesterday because I took a long time cleaning the training sabers, droids, and helmets. Not to mention my hand went numb for about an hour because one of the droids blasts caught me in the hand. When I told Master Billaba she laughed and said that maybe I should join the younglings with their lessons if I couldn't sense one shot coming when I wasn't even wearing a blackout helmet. Masters think they are so funny sometimes. Yeah, that Skywalker kid was denied from the Order. Too old. I told him. Although I do feel bad for him. And I can't help feeling that that wasn't the last time Master Qui-Gon will bring him to the Temple.

Entry 4: 14:00:

I'm off cleaning duty! My total injuries from cleaning that stuff is: 2 blaster shots (from a defective orb droid) and four light saber burns (from pressing down the igniters will holding the business end). I'm logging this will sitting in a tree in the Garden of A Thousand Fountains. Master Dongo is sitting on a rock by pond cleaning his lightsaber. Maybe I'll throw a stick at him for making me clean those training supplies. That would be funny, but would probably leave me in unarmed defense practice against the 12 year olds and their sabers. And when that is the case you don't get a saber to defend you have to dodge and some of them move really fast. There is a big fight or something going on at Naboo. The Trade Federation has blocked the trade routes to Naboo and it looks like an invasion will happen soon. Master Qui-Gon and a few ships left this morning to try to resolve it once again. They took Anakinwith them calling him the boy doesn't seem very proper even though that is what everyone eslse calls him. Master Yoda and the rest of the Concil seem to be really worried though. I don't think it's about Naboo either.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 5: 18:00:  
I have decided that this journal will have to rest for a while for the next while I will be on Hoth. And we are to only bring what is on our supply lists. Hoth is freezing. And I really mean freezing! The planet is covered in ice and snow. The Council has decided to send us more gifted apprentices there (Yes those are their exact words) for more intense training. We will be on rigorous training scheduels. More rigourous than the ones here at the temple. The fact that I was chosen has surprised me. Most of the partcipates a re volunters who are about half a year from becoming padawans and someof them are already padawans. It appears that Master Dongo of all people reccomended me for this program he said that I was already a head of most of my peers in studies and am gifted with the Force, so I should have no trouble keeping up with the others. If you are wondering how I know alll this it is because Master Yoda and Master Windu summoned me this morning to the chambers. At first I thought that some one had blamed something on me, but they consulted me about all of this. Which you can guess was a little strang me being only ten. Master Yoda reall was the one who consulted me. Master Windu gave me specifics after Master Yoda covinced me. He also tested my Force capabilities to make sure Master Dongo was Being truthful about my abilities. They also told me that that Young Skywalker kid will probably join me soon after Master Obi-Wan teaches him the basics. This is because he will need rigourous traing to catch up. The Fact that Master Dongo suggested me for this trip though still confuses me. He has always been hardest on me. But Maybe this is because he belived in me. These are the things that I dislike Masters confusing young ones like this. But Master Yoda seems to think that that is how it should be. As I said earlier I will be traing on Hoth until I'm old enough to become a padawan, so next time I make an entry I will be at least eleven standard. Until next year. 


End file.
